Esperando a Ti, Syaoran
by Liber Logaeth
Summary: Tradução de ESPERANDOTE SHAORAN, por Mina. Syaoran promete a Sakura que retornará de Hong Kong, quando resolver alguns negócios por lá será que é verdade? Leia este conto e veja um final alternativo para os eventos do último capítulo do mangá.


**Esperando-te, Syaoran**

Depois de despedir-se de Syaoran, Sakura regressou para a casa dela com os ânimos baixos, e encontrou-se com Eriol no caminho.

**Sakura:** "_(tentando dissimular a tristeza) _Olá, Eriol, não sabia que havias retornado da Inglaterra."

**Eriol:** "Pensastes no que te disse, Sakura?"

**Sakura:** "Sim, já o entendi, encontrei-o e perdi-o."

**Eriol:** "Mas ele te disse algo."

**Sakura:** "Sim, disse-me que retornaria quando terminasse seus assuntos pendentes."

**Eriol:** "E tu o esperarás."

**Sakura:** "Refere-te a Syaoran, é verdade."

**Eriol:** "Mas tu já pensaste se ele se apaixona por outra pessoa?"

**Sakura:** "_(com a voz quebrada) _Não, não havia pensado, mas tem fortes laços entre Li e eu."

**Tomoyo:** "_(que apareceu subitamente) _Não creio que deves te preocupar com ele, Sakura."

**Rika:** "Mas pode com a prima dele..."

**Tomoyo:** "Não digas isso, não vês que dói em Sakura quando tu dizes isso?"

**Rika:** "Faz muito tempo que, na China, as primas se casavam com os primos."

**Tomoyo:** "_(sussurrando com Rika) _Cale a boca."

**Sakura:** "Não se preocupem comigo, vou ficar bem. _(Sakura forçou um sorriso)_"

**Tomoyo e Eriol:** "Sakura..."

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Na casa de Sakura...

Touya: "_(sentando na cama de Sakura) _Monstrenga, o que há contigo? O que houve, aquele moleque te fez algo?"

Sakura: "_(que chorava copiosamente) _Somente se foi."

Touya: "_(abraçando a irmã para consolá-la) _Esse canalha! Não te preocupes, Sakura, encontrarás um outro garoto."

Sakura: "Não, não encontrarei alguém igual a ele."

Sakura chorou a tarde inteira até ficar cansada, Touya a encostou na cama dela. Touya saiu como todo o nojo do mundo.

**Touya:** "Esse moleque, como se atreve fazê-la chorar, mas ele vai me pagar... (alguém tocou a campainha) Quem diabos será?"

O mal-humorado Touya abriu a porta e deu de cara com Yukito.

**Yukito:** "Olá, Touya! E essa cara?"

**Touya:** "É a única que tenho, entra."

**Yukito:** "O que ocorreu? É muito raro te ver com essa cara."

**Touya:** "É culpa do moleque."

**Yukito:** "De Syaoran?"

**Touya:** "Sim, deixou Sakura chorando, foi-se e ela o presenteiou com um urso alado, e agora Sakura está deprimida."

**Yukito:** "Pobre Sakura, vou falar com ela."

**Touya:** "Não, está dormindo. Queres algo?"

**Yukito:** "Ahn... sim, obrigado, e sabes se ele lhe disse algo?"

**Touya:** "Somente que iria voltar quando resolvesse uns assuntos e, para mim, não vai retornar."

**Yukito:** "Pois, para mim, parece que retornará..."

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Anos depois, na casa de Tomoyo...

**Tomoyo:** "_(observando um retrato de Sakura colado ao lado do da mãe) _Sakura me preocupa."

Rika: "_(após sorver uma taça) _Desde que Li-kun se foi, Sakura já não é a mesma. Pois, há muito tempo, diziam que, se uma mulher sofria, era uma grande perda - foi a primeira vez que disseram uma verdade."

**Tomoyo:** "Pode ser... _(Tomoyo se levantou)_ Que podemos fazer para que se anime, já não aguento mais ver Sakura assim..."

**Rika:** "Dói em nós todos, Tomoyo. Poderíamos falar com Li-kun, mas não temos o telefone. Seria uma boa idéia, mas se dissermos 'Li, Sakura está morrendo por dentro, porque necessita de ti, vem urgente...', não se fazem as coisas assim... _(Rika largou a taça)_"

**Tomoyo:** "Deixemos um tempo mais para ver se Li retorna."

**Rika:** "Mas, o que vamos fazer para que Sakura não fique triste? Levemos presente a ela, vamos convidá-la para beber uns refrescos, vamos tirá-la da casa dela."

**Tomoyo:** "Tens razão, Rika. Amanhã vamos levá-la a um piquenique, pedirei a meu avô se pode nos emprestar a casa de campo... _(Tomoyo ficou parada)_ Bem, já temos os planos, vamos dizê-los a Sakura."

**Rika:** "Sim, vamos ver com que cara fica."

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Na casa de Sakura...

**Tomoyo:** "Sim, queremos que venhas conosco."

**Sakura:** "Seria divertido, por que não?"

Sakura só disse aquilo para não decepcionar os amigos dela, mas a verdade é que não queria sair a lugar algum.

**Tomoyo:** "Está decidido, vamos."

**Touya e Yukito:** "_(que apareceram do nada) _Aonde?"

**Yukito:** "Podemos ir?"

**Tomoyo:** "Claro!"

**Rika:** "_(olhando para Sakura e Tomoyo) _Sim, bom, amanhã nos vemos... a que hora?"

**Tomoyo:** "Vamos sair daqui pela oito da manhã, e fiquemos por lá uns dias. Será divertido ver-te, Sakura."

**Rika:** "É sim!"

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, na casa de campo...

**Sakura:** "Que lindo!"

Sakura saiu brincando, recordando-se do ancião e dos dias que havia estado ali. Tomoyo gravava tudo que a amiga fazia.

**Tomoyo:** "Sabia que Sakura iria gostar deste lugar."

**Rika:** "Sakura parece se divertir aqui. _(Rika olhava para Sakura, e viu-a sorrir pela primeira vez em anos) _Bom que esperamos, em que habitações vamos ficar?"

Mais tarde...

**Sakura:** "_(saindo da piscina)_ Que divertido!"

Tomoyo: "Bem, Sakura, temos uma surpresa..."

Tomoyo se distanciou de onde estava parada, e apareceu Li.

**Sakura:** "Li!"

Sakura correu para abraçar Syaoran, e este estava esperando-a com os braços abertos.

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

**_Conto escrito em 2001. Tradução de ESPERANDOTE SHAORAN, por Mina._**


End file.
